


Home is Where She Is

by lesbianreasons



Series: Twilight Nostalgia [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, and didn't want to have to reread the series in order to do it, honestly i just wanted more lesbians, this is set significantly after the series ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianreasons/pseuds/lesbianreasons
Summary: Bella has been with Alice for nearly a century, moving around the United States and Canada, never staying in one place for too long. Now the Cullens are discussing moving back to Washington. But Bella is still dealing with the memories of what happened there, even though they're faded and human. Is she really ready to go back?





	Home is Where She Is

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 3 years since I last wrote something that wasn't an essay. Figures It would be Twilight that would get me back into writing. Here's some lesbians in love. Enjoy my first ever sex scene.

The wind whips through my hair as I wind my way back to the cottage that has been home for the past seven years. The speed of the antique motorcycle doesn’t compare to the exhilaration of running, but people give you funny looks if you don’t drive to work when you live more than ten miles away. The clouds threaten rain, but that isn’t unusual for Port Alberni. Still, I hope I get home before the rain starts.

The flicker of candlelight illuminates the windows as I pull up the driveway. I smile, remembering how Alice had insisted on buying out the vendor we’d met at a farmer’s market the last time we were in Victoria. Gravel crunches under my feet as I walk from the small garage to the front door. I hang my coat in the front closet and follow the scent of nail polish to the kitchen, where Alice appears to be finishing her final coat.

“Hey babe, I love that shade of pink.”

Alice doesn’t look up as she asks, “How was work?”

“Most exciting part of my day was running out of staples.”

Alice chuckles as I sit across from her at the table she’s turned into her own personal nail salon. She gives the lid of the polish one final twist and finally looks at me.

“Oh my god Bella, what happened to your hair?”

“I ran the bike today. Figured it’s been a while and it needed it,” I reply as I reach back and pat the rat’s nest that has taken over my hair, “Forgot the helmet.”

 Alice sighs, “Let me grab a comb and I’ll take care of it.”

Alice returns quickly and starts working on my hair. Comfortable silence envelopes us and I watch the play of the candlelight on the granite countertop. Alice finishes tackling the fourth knot before speaking again.

“It’s been seven years here already. Carlisle’s been talking about moving. They’re considering going back to Washington.”

Washington. I’ve only been in Washington once since we left 78 years ago, in disguise for Charlie’s funeral. Not that we’d go anywhere near Forks or the reservation. Not now that we know our presence triggers the wolf genes. Still, I’m not entirely comfortable with the idea of going back. Alice seems to sense my hesitance.

“They’re not entirely sold on the idea yet though. We don’t know how far away we’d need to be to avoid a new generation of wolves.”

We lapse back into silence, now more contemplative than comfortable. I know I’m being irrational about moving to Washington. After all, anyone there with any tie to us is gone, and all the bad memories are well in the past. And yet…

Alice puts the comb down and runs her fingers through my hair, gently massaging my scalp. I lean into her familiar and comforting touch and let the tension bleed out of me.

“Mmmm… That feels good babe.”

Alice leans down and kisses the nape of my neck and up to my ear, a path she’s traced a hundred times before. I shiver in anticipation.

“I know what would feel better.”

A groan escapes me when Alice starts tracing my ear with her tongue. It takes me less than a second to get up and pin her against the counter, careful to not rip the delicate cotton of her dress. The stroking of my hands at her waist rucks up the hem of her dress ever so slightly as our mouths meet. Alice pushes at my blazer and I let go of her just long enough to throw it over a chair. Her hands tangle in my hair and her legs wrap around my waist as I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom.

The door is still swinging shut when I set Alice on the bed and start shedding the rest of my clothes. Alice lounges on the bed and watches me, making no move to undress herself. I kneel between her spread legs and start feathering my fingers up her thighs, pushing the hem of her dress up as I go. Bending to trace my lips along her left thigh where lace meets bare skin, I take a moment to breathe in her scent. I wait, fingers tracing the lace of her underwear, for the moment she whispers my name with just a hint of pleading. I kiss the growing dampness between her legs before pulling myself up so I can kiss her properly. I trail kisses and bites down her neck to her clavicle. She sits up slightly so I can pull down the zipper of her dress and slide the sleeves off her arms. She tangles a hand in my hair and draws me back to her mouth. I gently graze my fingers over her left breast then swipe my thumb over her nipple, swallowing her moan as I do. I pull myself away from her mouth and start pulling her dress further down. She lifts her hips so I can finish undressing her.

Once she’s naked I take a moment just to look at her. She’s beautiful like this, pupils blown wide, shivering in anticipation, waiting for me to make the next move. I bend back down and take one of her nipples in my mouth. She gasps and pulls at my hair, trying to hold me in place. I switch to her other breast and scrape my teeth over the nipple, relishing the jolt and the moan that I get in response. I start working my way downwards, kissing and sucking as I go. I pause once I get to where she really wants me, taking a few breaths heavy with her scent, letting the air tickle her pubic hair. Finally I touch her, my thumb lightly sliding through her wetness, just grazing her entrance. Teasing her.

“Bella… please…”

I let out a soft moan at the sound of her voice, wrecked with pleasure. I lay myself fully between her legs and give her what she wants. My thumbs hold her open as I lick a few broad swipes from her entrance to her clit. I move my right hand down so I can slip a finger inside her, keeping my mouth on her clit. The tip of my tongue traces circles, occasionally flicking over her clit while my finger pumps in and out. As her moans and cries get louder I add another finger and focus attention directly on her clit. One of her hands is again tangled in my hair and as I look up her body I see the other playing with her nipples. I groan at the sight and I can feel her starting to clench around my fingers. I keep up my pace until she cries out, slowing as she rides out her orgasm. The hand in my hair tugs me up and I give her clit one final kiss and draw my fingers out before being pulled up into a fierce, but short, kiss.

“Your turn my love.”

We take a moment to switch places. Alice gazes down at me, stroking my hipbones before finding a comfortable position. Alice doesn’t tease me the way I teased her and I’m grateful. I’m so wound up from the taste and smell of her that I feel like I’m on fire. Two of her fingers slip into me easily as she sucks and licks at my clit. She adds a third finger and picks up her pace. I shout her name as my release rushes through my body. Alice crawls up to give me a kiss then lies down next to me with her head pillowed on my chest. We lay there quietly for a few minutes, her thumb stroking my hip, my fingers tracing patterns on her back.

“Maybe we could go travelling.”

I make an inquisitive noise, relaxed and as close to sleepy as I can be. Alice rolls on top of me and looks me in the eyes.

“When the others move. Maybe instead of going with them immediately we could do some travelling.”

“Not that I’m against the idea, but why the sudden interest in travelling?”

“I was just thinking that it might be nice to see more of the world. I love our family but I think it might be nice to do some exploring, just the two of us.”

I realize that she’s offering me an excuse. To avoid Washington. To avoid having to explain to the rest of our family why I want to avoid Washington. A wave of gratitude washes over me and I smile at her, hoping she can see how grateful I am without saying it.

“I have always wanted to go to Europe. That one extremely brief trip to Italy aside, I haven’t done much travelling. And it would be nice to have some alone time without worrying about Emmett making a surprise visit.”

Alice giggles and kisses me. She kisses me in a way that says “I understand” and “I love you”.

“Then we’re decided. Now where do you want to go first?”


End file.
